Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system resource management, and more particularly to information handling decentralized workload management.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems have grown in processing capability, the number and difficulty of tasks assigned to a given information handling system have increased. Indeed, with the introduction of virtualization, a single information handling system hardware platform can support a multitude of virtual information handling systems platforms, each virtual information handling system platform running applications on its own operating system. In a “cloud” architecture, multiple hardware platforms interfaced through a network provide physical resources to support multiple virtual platforms. The hardware platforms perform virtualized tasks under the direction and control of an application management infrastructure (AMI). As hardware platforms in the cloud face varying degrees of utilization, the AMI attempts to spread out tasks so that hardware platform resources handle processing tasks in an efficient manner. Bottlenecks that occur at hardware platforms or the network resources that provide communication between hardware platforms can reduce cloud effectiveness by leaving valuable resources temporarily unusable.
Cloud AMIs tend to have complex and difficult to scale software architectures that use out-of-band infrastructure and inject dependancies that reduce the fault tolerance of the overall system. For example, the management systems for a platform as a service (PaaS) application framework requires dedicated hardware resources, communication resources and overlay code, each of which presents a potential critical fault in the event of system failures. Such management systems are inherently master-slave configurations having a management system that actively monitors and adjusts resource utilization. As a consequence, performance and logic limitations in the management system limit the application's ability to operate. In essence, a master-slave AMI cannot effectively scale resources required for management and performance overhead with application load. A lack of efficiency in dealing with overhead results in application responses that are sometimes slow and unreliable. Some cloud technologies, such as Google App Engine and Heroku, attempt to increase management resource efficiency by using code containment with various types of governance models. Network management technologies, such as Zeus and other load balancers attempt to increase network traffic flow management efficiency, however, load balancers are not integrated with the underlying creation of workloads and therefore add to management complexity. Some cloud platforms attempt to integrate load balancer and virtual machine instance creation with limited success.